Talarozole ((R)—N-[4-[2-ethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-yl)butyl]phenyl]-2-benzothiazolamine) (formerly referred to as rambazole) is a novel enantiomerically pure retinoic acid metabolism-blocking agent (RAMBA). In preclinical in vitro and animal studies, topical talarozole has demonstrated potential effectiveness in the treatment of psoriasis, acne and photo-damage. Oral talarozole is being developed for the treatment of moderate to severe psoriasis and potentially acne. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,833,375; 6,486,187 and 6,124,330, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Given talarozole's promise as a potent therapeutic agent, its metabolism in selected animal species was investigated and novel talarozole metabolites were isolated and characterized. Select metabolites were evaluated as therapeutic agents, especially in the treatment of keratinization-associated disorders.